


Loki's game

by anonymousfiction211



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loki - Freeform, Loki Odinson - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinametic Universe - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, dub-con, loki laufeyson - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousfiction211/pseuds/anonymousfiction211
Summary: Sophie is working at the Avenger compound as a ICT and security specialist. Everyone thinks she is doing a good job, but she procrastinates a lot. She lies effortlessly, or so she thinks. When no-one other than the God of Lies and Mischief, Loki joins the team. He quickly discovers that she lies and decides to take advantage of that.





	1. New recruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! This is my first attempt at a multiple chapter fanfiction. Usually I post oneshots on Tumblr. If you have any comments or suggestions please let me know. Votes and comments are very appreciated :)

The alarm of your mobile started to ring. The screen showed it was 08.10 a.m. That leaves 20 minutes to get dressed and go downstairs. _Almost finished_ you thought while typing on your laptop. You typed like your life depended on it. With your work finally finished you put on the clothes you had laid out and quickly brushed your teeth. _Why do I always do this to myself?_ You had a month to make a new security plan, but you started a week before the deadline. The plan wasn’t bad, but it could be more detailed. Now you had to go to Tony and Steve, explaining your not-so-detailed-plan. On top of that, you were tired. You had set an alarm in the middle of the night, just so you had something to show this morning.

How, you did not know, but you made it through your presentation. Steve was supportive. Tony and he decided you could have more time to work out the details. Luckily, the presentation was recorded. When they started to ask questions, you made up answers on the spot. You now had to implement those answers for your next deadline. So they didn’t figure out that you lied to them. They gave you two weeks. _This time, I am going to start on time!_ Sitting at your desk you were distracted, checking social media and watching YouTube. Suddenly you got a call from Tony, asking you to come to the living room.

Walking inside you saw that Natasha, Clint, Steve and Tony were all there. “How is your plan coming together?” Tony asked you. “Fine, it may even be finished before the deadline” you lied. _Great, after this you have to get to work._ The door opened and Thor walked in. Besides him walked another men you recognized immediately, Loki. “I still think this is a bad idea” Clint said. “I know, but we need him. Thor has vouched for him” Steve commented. Thor had a tense look, Loki was just smirking and looking around. Nobody made eye-contact with him. Tony clapped his hands together “Well.. ehm.. welcome, I guess. I will give you a tour, this is Sophie by the way. She will give you security clearance and tell you how to work with Jarvis.” You raised your eyebrow at Tony “What is happening here?”

“Oh, I didn’t tell you. There was some suspicious activity, Loki is here to help. Or so he says. I wanted to tell you, but you were so busy with the new security plan, I didn’t want to disturb you” he said. “Oh, yeah. Super busy, lot of late nights. No problem” you lied. _Lots of late nights watching Netflix that was.._ you thought. You saw Loki staring at you. “He will be in the room across yours.” he then turned to Loki “Try not to disturb her, she’s one of my best employees and very busy.” You felt yourself blush at the compliment. Loki’s eyes were still fixed on you. You started to feel bad for Tony, he really thought you had been working hard. You were mentally scolding yourself for being so lazy. _I will fix it in the next two weeks._

“Plan is almost finished then?” Natasha asked you. You nodded, not wanting to go into much detail of your not-so-detailed-plan. “Great, I need your help next week, think you’ve got the time?” she asked you. _Shit, no.. but well, if I work a few all-nighters I have. Who needs sleep anyway?_ “Yeah of course, I was just telling that the plan will probably be finished before the deadline” you said. _“_ You sure about that?” Loki said in a dry voice. Everyone just stared at him, nobody had expected him to join the conversation. “Back off, Reindeer Games. She knows what she’s doing” Tony said. Loki’s eyes narrowed at you and you looked away to the ground. Thor seemed to notice his brother staring at you _“I will join the tour, shall we go now?”_ he said to Loki and Tony. With that the three of them left. The rest of the team was still discussing how they were feeling about Loki’s presence.

“Where’s Bruce?” Steve asked. “After his last encounter with Loki, he thought it was best to stay in the lab” Natasha told him. Steve smiled at you “I will check on him. Thor or Tony will bring Loki for the security clearance after the tour, call me if you don’t want to be alone with him.” You watched him leave and then left yourself. You sat back down at your desk and started to work on your secret planning. First you listed everything you needed to get done to finish the security plan. Then you made an overview of your time the next two weeks. _I should have told Natasha I didn’t have time._ With this planning that meant at least two nights you had to work through. You had to plan them accordingly, so nobody would notice how exhausted you were. Luckily, there were two days most of the team would be away. _I hate myself for not starting on time._ After your planning your eye caught the Netflix logo on one of your tabs and you decided that you could watch one episode, before starting your long workday.

You were halfway through the episode. _“_ Busy?” a low voice asked you from behind. You jumped from your chair and quickly closed your laptop. Turning around you saw Loki leaning against the wall in the doorway. His posture was casual and relaxed, but you couldn’t help starting to feel like you were in trouble. He walked towards you and you forgot how to breath. He took a seat in the chair across from yours and put his feet on your desk. He was leaning back slightly. His eyes never left yours. His eyes were a beautiful emerald colour, but the gaze they had made you feel like a deer in headlights. Suddenly, you were very aware that if he decided to kill you, he could with a snap of his finger. “Lost your tongue?” he asked. That’s when you realized that you hadn’t answered his question. “No, I’m not busy. You just startled me, that’s all” you said. Your voice sounded a little higher than you had hoped. You took a deep breath and sat back down in your seat.

Loki smirked at you “But I thought you were extremely busy?”. His voice sounded too innocent for the look he was giving you. _“_ W- well.. I- I am. But I- eh.. I meant.. just knock next time you come here.” you stammered. “That didn’t sound convincing at all” he said. You saw a small glint in his eyes, which appeared immediately. “Thor said I should come here for security clearance, so I could walk freely around the building.” “Yeah right, ehm.. a moment please” you said. You started to type on your computer, entering Loki’s clearance. Feeling more nervous every second that passed. Loki was still staring at you. _God, I wished he just looked at something else._ You started to type faster and began your explanation of Jarvis to him. He cut you off after one sentence and rolled his eyes. “My brother might not know much about your primitive technology, but I do. No need to explain it, little one” You blushed at the nickname. “S- so eh.. you have now clearance and can walk around freely. If there’s nothing else I can do for you..” you didn’t finish the sentence and motioned at the door.

Loki stood up from his chair. _Thank god_ you thought. However, he didn’t walk towards the door. He walked around your desk and stood right behind you. You felt goosebumps starting to form. “W- what are you doing?” you asked him. Your voice trembled. He put one hand on your shoulders and leaned down. His touch froze your whole body. You felt his breath tickle your earlobe. _Fuck, he’s hot_. Your breath hitched, you were surprised by your own thought. _Where did that come from?_ You heard Loki chuckle in your ear and the first instinct you had was to jump up from your chair. He didn’t let you and held you firm in place with his hand on your shoulder. _He is so much stronger than me._ You started to panic, not knowing what to do. You sat as still as possible and stared at your screen. The screen was showing your episode on Netflix. “You are not going to finish” he whispered in your ear. “I wonder what Stark thinks of his model employee, wasting her time, his time, everyone’s time. I was surprised they didn’t noticed your lies” he put his other hand also on your other shoulder.

You started to breath faster, unable to make up your mind. Running was not an option, and you were unable to speak a word, let alone form a sentence and tell him to fuck off. The sudden image of Loki bending you over your desk and taking you from behind crossed your mind. _What the hell? No, not with him._ You kept it a secret that you were extremely attracted to dominant men. You were ashamed of it. It felt demeaning to have a man control you like that. Usually, you had strong will-power and were opinionated. In bed with your former partners, you always were on top or in control. “You know, the soldier told me about your new security plan, he was very impressed with your presentation this morning. Did he know you made everything up on the spot?” You didn’t know how he knew that. You lowered your head, staring at the ground. “No” you whispered. Loki stroked his thumb across your collar bone. You took a deep breath, unable to decide if you were fearful of him or turned on by his touch.

You suddenly felt his tongue against your earlobe, flicking it. He started to kiss softly against the top of your neck. Trailing downwards towards your collar bone. His other hand travelled down to your breast. You forgot how to breath again and felt yourself heat up. _I should do something. Get away, tell him to stop._ But you didn’t move a muscle or say a word. He was massaging your breast and you felt your upper body lean into his touch. _Damn.._ you thought. This felt so wrong but also so right. “I think I am going to like my stay here” he hummed against your collar bone. The vibration on your skin sends a shot of arousal to your core. He suddenly grabbed your throat and squeezed it to cut of your breathing. “From now on you do as I tell you. One wrong move and I will expose you to Stark, you got that?” He loosened his grip somewhat, but not enough for you to get air. You started to nod as fast as you could. He laughed “If you try to scream or tell anyone about this you will pay.” He then let go of your throat. “Now, be a _good girl_ and get back to work” he whispered in your ear. You were breathing heavily, trying to process everything that just happened. When you looked behind you, you saw that Loki was already gone.

When you caught your breath, you contemplate your options. If you told someone about it, you surely would be fired. _Maybe I can tell Steve? He always has my back._ But you also lied to Steve a lot, and he was so impressed by your work. _Nope, not an option. Maybe quitting?_ There was no way you would ever find a job you loved so much and paid so well. Plus, you have gotten quite close with most of the members on the team. _I could tell Natasha. She might know a way out._ But she would surely ask why you hadn’t castrated Loki, or at least tried, when he started to touch you. You couldn’t admit to her that a part, buried deep within you, liked to be treated that way. _I could finish my work, and if Loki tries anything again then tell them._ They would believe you over the God of Lies after all. And with your work done, Loki couldn’t show any proof of his accusations. The only other thing you needed to do was to avoid him as much as possible. After this encounter, you didn’t want to know what he would want you to do. _Maybe a little…_ you thought. _He is tall, and you could feel his abs through his leather jacket. If you didn’t know anything about him and met him in a club, you definitely would have let him take you home._

Your thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. You snapped your head to see who it was. Thor was standing there. “Are you okay?” he asked. You froze, thinking he had witnessed the whole thing. “I’m fine” you said, hoping he would believe the lie. “Good, Loki likes to scare and play with people. So, I thought I check up on you” he gave you a genuine smile. “Also… I wondered if maybe you would want to have dinner with us tonight?”. You looked at him with a questioning look on your face. “Sorry?” you asked him. Thor started to let his hand go through his hair. His posture changed a bit, he looked more nervous. “Well, bringing Loki here was necessary. But I’m worried about how he will fit in and he needs to. Plus he will be here a long time. So, I was hoping you would help me with him and maybe get to know him a bit? If he knows someone, he usually lights up.” he gave you a pleading look. “You two actually are very similar in some ways.” he said quickly. “N- not that I mean.. I didn’t mean..” he stammered. “I didn’t mean it as an insult, I just think you two could be friends, that’s all” he sighed. _I really don’t have time to spend a whole evening trying to befriend the guy that just made my life hell. I really need to work._ You looked at Thor, who was putting on his best puppy eyes. You sighed _“_ Fine, but I have to finish some things for work. So, I cannot make it too late.” Thor grinned widely at you. He walked towards you and engulfed you in a big hug. “Mortal over here, Thor” you said while he was squeezing the tiny amount of air you had in your lungs out. “Thank you Lady Sophie!” he boomed. “Just come to his room around six o’clock, I will take care of dinner.”

Thor left your office. _Great, tonight is going to be so much fun_ you thought sarcastically. You turned towards your laptop and opened your document, finally getting to work on your security plan.


	2. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Things are started to heat up ;). If you have any comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to contact me! Votes and comments are appreciated! Next chapter will come next Sunday.

It was getting late. You had done a decent amount of work, but it still was nowhere near where it should be. It didn't matter, you would work through the night tonight. There was a S.H.I.E.L.D.-training tomorrow, an hour away from the compound. Leaving you alone for the whole day, and being able to work. Only thing left to do is getting through this dinner...

Standing outside of Loki's door, you were getting nervous. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself. You knocked on the door. Loki opened the door and immediately went back inside, not bothering to acknowledge your arrival. You stepped inside the room and noted that he had made a lot of changes. It didn't look at all like the standard room, everyone got. Sure, some people had made personal touches, but nothing like this. His bed was king-size with dark green drapes hanging from the top. There were a lot of pillows at the head of the bed. Across the bed was an old wooden desk, with a built-in bookshelf. It was filled with many books and papers were scattered everywhere. Next to the desk stood a larger bookcase. Did he really read all of them? you wondered. In the corner stood a dinner table with four chairs. The three plates and cutlery were already set. Loki took a seat in one of the chairs and you followed him.

"No, next to me" he said when you pulled the chair across from him. You stared at him, his face looked annoyed, leaving no room to argue. Am I really going to listen to him? You pulled the chair further. "Do not make me repeat myself" he said sternly. After an inner battle with yourself, you took the seat next to him. "Good girl" he purred. Somewhere you knew that you should be angry, but those words made you blush. You stared down at the plate, hoping to hide your blush. Trying to change the subject you asked "Where is Thor?". "He will be here soon, he is fetching dinner." You both waited for Thor to arrive. You were happy to sit there in silence, but that wasn't the case. "So, did you finally get your work done?" he asked you. "Yeah I did" you lied. "There is no lying to the God of Lies" he chuckled. Suddenly you felt his breath on your neck, his lips ghosting over it "But I will play along" he whispered.

Like he knew Thor would enter Loki sat up straight. Thor entered the room with a big pot. He put it on the table and sat across from you and Loki. "Dinner is served" he boomed. He lifted the lid and the aroma of stew filled your nose. It smelled delicious. Thor grabbed a ladle, but Loki stopped him. "Don't you have ANY manners" he said annoyed. Loki grabbed your plate and served you a portion. A bit weird to do that. "Thank you" you said nonetheless. You and Thor were making conversation with each other. Mostly Thor telling stories about his adventures as an Avenger. You already knew the most of them. You sometimes chimed, adding more details. Loki didn't say much through dinner.

Thor changed the subject "So Sophie, ready for your date this weekend?" he asked. Fuck, I forgot about that. You felt Loki's eyes boring into you. "Date?" he asked. "Oh, yeah... Tony set me up with someone this weekend. It isn't a big deal." you said quickly. "Not a big deal? It's huge, about time you got a boyfriend. And he sounds really nice" Thor boomed. You felt yourself heat up. Suddenly you felt a hand on your thigh, lightly stroking the inside. "Tell me about him" Loki said. You started to tell that Tony had set you up with one of his interns. His name was Peter, and you were approximate the same age. Tony thought you had a lot in common and arranged a dinner for the two of you. You didn't know very much about him, it was sort of a blind date. Meanwhile Loki's hand was creeping higher and higher. You felt your breath become slightly heavier and a blush on your face. "So, you excited for the date?" Loki asked. God, stop you thought. You felt your panties becoming soaked. Luckily, Thor didn't seem to notice what was happening under the table. "She sure seems excited" Thor grinned. If only he knew.

"Drinks?" Loki asked. "Sorry brother, I have rounds tonight, and Sophie told me she had to finish some work." Thor told him. He stood up and you were about to do the same. But Loki's hand squeezed your thigh, preventing you from standing up and you had to held back a squeak. "Ah, she told me that she had finished today" he smirked. "Great, have fun you two" Thor said. He shot you a genuine smile. He really thinks Loki and I get along well. Thor took the dishes and pot with him when he left. Loki let go of your thigh and you quickly got up. You started to walk towards the door. Suddenly a hand grabbed you from behind and pinned you with your back against the wall. "Where do you think you're going?" Loki hissed right in your ear.

"To my room" you said. He chuckled. He pinned your wrist above your head with one hand. His other hand started to roam you body, cupping your breast, sensual stroking your hips. With a snap he undid the button of your pants. His hand travelled from your breast down to the band of your underwear. "Stop" you said hoarsely. His hand didn't stop and slid inside your underwear. You whimpered at the feeling. "Why?" he asked while exploring your folds with his fingers. "You are so wet and ready to play with" he purred. His finger found your clit and started to draw light circles. A moan involuntarily left your lips. "Please" you whispered. "What are you exactly begging for, darling?" he said. What were you asking for? For him to stop, right? You started to pant, Loki's fingers were relentless. Every stroke seems to be calculated and deliberate. His eyes were fixed on you, mapping your reaction to his touch.

"Stop, please" you said. "You don't want me to stop" he said. He started to kiss your neck and put more pressure and your clit. You moaned. Feeling ashamed you closed your eyes. I mean, there is not much I can do. He is much stronger than me, it's not like I really want this. You heard Loki chuckle "Open your eyes" he said. Your eyes immediately snapped open to meet his. He was grinning widely at you. "Look down, look at my hand" you looked down. Seeing Loki's hands in your pants, moving, his muscles flexing, was an erotic sight. The image sends an electric shock down to your core. You were almost there. "Do you want to come?" he said in a husky voice. "Please" you whimpered. But then Loki stopped and pulled his hand out of your pants. You looked up and him confused. He brought his wet fingers to his mouth and licked them clean. You stared at him with wide eyes. You stood very still, your whole body was on fire and you felt a desperate need to come.

He let go of your wrists and suddenly his hand was at your throat. Panic was going through you. You still were able to breath, though you had to keep a low steady pace. Shit you thought. Wondering what you could have done to get this reaction from him. His whole demeanour changed, he looked taller, angrier, and darker. His look made you want to run away in fear. Your own hands went to his wrist, trying to free yourself. It had no effect. He then grinned at you wickedly, which made you shiver. "It would be wise to cancel your date" he said. His voice sounded threatening. "W- well, it was made along time.. and I- I don't have an excuse.. and Tony" you started to stammer. The hand around your throat tightened. He pressed his whole body against yours. Still in a desperate need to come you buckled your hips instinctively for more pressure. His grin widened at that. He leaned down to your ear "You will find it in your best interest to find a way. Lie, you are so good at that anyway" he said.

Would he hurt me if I say no? Not wanting to know the answer to that you nodded. At least an attempt at nodding, since you were barely able to move. He then let go of you and took a step back. His grin faltered and he looked serious. He glanced you up and down "Now run along little one, I have no use for you right now.". He turned around and walked towards his desk. You turned and practically ran out of the door. Luckily, your door was close, so there was no one to run into. You couldn't handle that in the state you were in.

You lied down on your bed. After the initial shock of Loki's change in demeanour you felt your clit still throbbing for attention. Damn, he's knows what he's doing you thought. What he was doing was wrong and you really wished he stopped, right? But you couldn't deny that he was skilled. Your realized your pants were still open, and you lowered your hand to your clit. You started to rub circles, chasing your high. After 10 minutes you still weren't able to relieve your tension. Extremely frustrated you decided to call it a night and hop in the shower. You decided to do some work after that. After an hour of not being able to concentrate, you went to bed.


	3. Meeting Peter

A few days past and luckily Loki was nowhere to be seen. You were able to do a fairly amount of work. You were almost caught up if you were able to keep up this pace. Since Loki had left you alone you were hoping he lost interest in you. Which was definitely a good thing. After the night of the dinner, you caught yourself thinking about him more. Maybe even longing his touch when you lay alone in bed at night. You still were doubting if you should cancel your date. But then again, you weren't going to let Loki control you like that. After a day or so your work would be done, and he wouldn't have anything on you anymore. 

You were watching a movie with Natasha in the living room. It was some sort of action movie, you weren't really paying attention. You were thinking about your situation. The door of the living room opened, and Tony entered with a younger guy beside him. The guy had light brown hair, a bit curly. _He looks cute_ you thought. Tony and the guy walked toward the two of you. "Natasha, Y/N, may I introduce you to Peter?" Tony said. Peter shook Natasha's hand and yours "Y/N, right? Tony told me all about you. I'm really looking forward to tomorrow night" Peter said with a big smile on his face. You gave Tony a suspicious look, hoping he hadn’t mentioned anything weird to Peter about you. Tony's replied with a look of pure innocence, which was very unbelievable.

"Peter will be around more often, he will help me at the lab" Tony went on. "So, you guys are kind of stuck with me the next few months" Peter laughed nervously. "I think we can get used to that" you replied. _He is cute, seems nice... "_ Tony, didn't we have a problem with the training equipment we should check out?" Natasha said. Tony nodded and left you and Peter in the living room. _Convenient how that turned out._ You made Peter a cup of tea and the two of you were getting on really well. You learned that he was really smart, a bit clumsy and nervous, and had a great sense of humour. "So, where are you taking me tomorrow night?" you saw that Peter started to blush. "That is a surprise" "Ah come on, I don't do well with surprises" you gave him your best puppy-look-eyes. He laughed "Trust me you are going to like this one!" Tony stuck his head out of the door "Kids, time for dinner!" you both rolled your eyes at him. 

When the two of you entered the kitchen, you saw that the whole team was already there. Including Loki, who had his eyes focused on you and Peter. His face showed little emotion, but in his eyes you could see _rage? anger?_ you didn't quite know. All through dinner he was watching you. After dinner everyone went to the living room for drinks to welcome Peter. After an hour everyone was have a good time. Steve, Tony, Thor, and Natasha were playing some kind of drinking game. Clint was talking to Bruce and Loki was at the side, ignoring everybody and reading a book. That's when Peter whispered to you "Why is Loki here?" You looked at Loki whose eyes lifted from his book to the two of you. _Can he hear us?_ you wondered. "Oh, ehm.. I don't really know. There was some suspicious activity, and he is here to help. But that's all I know" you stammered. "Ah okay, a bit weird that..." Peter suddenly stopped speaking. 

"I don't mean to impose, but Y/N I actually have need of you" Loki said. He snaked an arm around your waist. Before you had the chance to blow Loki off or say goodbye to Peter Loki led you towards the door. He whispered in your ear "It would be wise if you just follow me". You looked around, except for Peter nobody seemed to notice your leaving. When you went trough the door Loki's grip around you tightened. You gave him a glare, but he was looking straight ahead. "What did you need me for?" you asked. "I think you know, darling" he walked you towards your door. It was locked and you sure as hell weren't opening it. You didn't have to, Loki said something in a language you don't understand. Suddenly the door opened by itself. Loki pushed you inside and closed the door behind him. You were standing in front of him, he stood still with his back against the door. He was observing you from head to toe, making you uncomfortable. 

"Look, your plan isn't going to work for very much longer. So why not leave it at this?" you said trying to sound confident. He cocked an eyebrow "what do you mean?". You sighed "My work is almost done, at least good enough to present. So, you have no leverage over me anymore, so your little game ends here!" you half yelled at him. He then shot you a wicked grin, showing his teeth. He took a step forward and you immediately stepped backwards. "I know, but don't for a second that I'm not done playing with you" he said. He walked towards you, you were walking backwards. Then you felt your bureau against your back, Loki was standing extremely close. You could smell him, the scent of paper and forest, see his chest rising and falling in a slow pace. He put a hand on the right side of your face, lightly caressing your cheek. "You seem awfully friendly with that Peter, didn't you cancel your date?". You didn't answer him _he is not going to like the answer._ "Answer me" he yelled at you. You were taken aback with his sudden anger and started to tremble. He looked into your eyes "Bad girl, since I'm feeling rather generous I will give you to tomorrow noon. If I were you I would not test me" 

You put your hands on his chest, wanting to push him backward. Only when you felt his muscular chest the push never came. Loki took that as an invitation to kiss you. Sliding his tongue in your mouth, slowly tasting every inch of your tongue. When he broke the kiss, you were out of breath. "Tonight, I’m finally giving you want you have been craving for these last few days" he said in a low voice. "I- No, I don't want..." he put a finger on your lips "you can drop the act now". You found your strength and pushed him, but he didn't move an inch. Instead, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards him "Wrong choice darling". He went in for another kiss but stopped right before your lips touched. His lips were ghosting across yours and you felt yourself lean in. The way he was towering over you, controlling your movements, you felt yourself become aroused. Loki dragged you towards your bed and pushed you on it. He leaned over you removing your shirts and your pants. He unclipped your bra and took it off, starting to lick and bit in your breasts. He kissed upwards to your neck and you had to bite your lip to keep from moaning. 

Loki chuckled "still denying you want me?" You were breathing faster and heavier than you would have liked. "I never said.." "But you haven't done really much to stop me" _I should, I should have done more, but damn he knows what he is doing._ Loki was kissing you hungrily and he took of his own shirt and pants. There was a green shimmer and both of your underwear disappeared. You felt his semi-hard cock against your own skin. The size of it made you more excited. He slid a finger down over your clit and pushed it inside of you. "Already so wet" he hummed. You were surprised, most of the time you needed more foreplay to reach this level of wetness. His finger went back to your clit, drawing circles. Getting you closer to your orgasm at a very fast pace. You bucked your hips. "Darling, your whole body betrays you" Loki said. You weren't paying attention to his word, too wrapped up in the pleasurable feeling he was giving to you. Right before your orgasm he stopped. He lined his cock up to your entrance and without warning pushed it inside of you. You felt yourself stretch and a loud moan escaped from your lips. Loki smirked at you. He went beg to kissing your neck and started to pump in and out of you. It didn't take long for you to become a moaning mess underneath him. 

"I like it when your so submissive" You felt like you were getting close. You put your hands on his back, feeling his muscles flex underneath his skin. You bucked your hips upwards, giving him a bit more depth. Loki pushed hard inside you and stood still. "You want to come?" he asked. _God yes_ you thought. You nodded, hoping he would this time let you come. You would deal with the guild and shame tomorrow. "Beg for it" he said. "Loki I'm not begging you!" you said irritated. He grabbed your arms and put them above your head. He then started to slowly move inside of you, fully in, almost out. It was enough to keep you on the edge, but nearly not enough to actually send you over the edge. You began to whimper and buck your hips to get what you wanted. But Loki didn't let you move much, he only laughed at your actions. "I can keep this up all night" he said. After what felt like the longest time ever you gave in. "Fine!" you panted. "Please, let me come" you whispered, not meeting his gaze. He let go of your arms and grabbed your face to kiss you. He started to pump faster and faster. Sending both of you over the edge in a minute. _Even if the sex was really good, this cannot happen again_ you thought. 

Loki got off you and you laid on your back staring at the ceiling for a minute. You got up and turned towards him "so ehm..". You didn't say anything because you didn't see Loki anywhere. _Great, he fucked you and he left. And you let him... you're really an idiot._ You cleaned yourself up, put on your pyjamas and went to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any tips or suggestions, please let me know. Kudos and comments are (of course) appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a novel I'm currently working on. Let me know what you think. First time I attempt something like this. There will be lots of smut later on in the book :)


End file.
